The present disclosure pertains to ballistic resistant articles comprising tapes, and to a method for manufacturing thereof.
Ballistic resistant articles comprising tapes are known in the art.
WO2009/109632 describes a ballistic resistant moulded article comprising a compressed stack of sheets comprising reinforcing tapes and an organic matrix material, the direction of the tapes within the compressed stack being not unidirectionally, wherein the tapes have a width of at least 2 mm and a width to thickness ratio of at least 10:1 with the stack comprising 0.2-8 wt. % of an organic matrix material.
While the reference mentioned above describes ballistic-resistant materials with adequate properties, there is still room for improvement. More in particular, there is need for a light-weight ballistic resistant article which combines a high ballistic performance with good construction stability, in particular well-controlled deformation properties upon impact. The present disclosure provides such an article.